There are known curable fluorine-containing polymer compositions comprising a fluorine-containing polymer having hydroxyl group and obtained by copolymerization of a fluorinated ethylenic monomer with an un-fluorinated ethylenic monomer (a part or the whole of the un-fluorinated ethylenic monomers are un-fluorinated ethylenic monomers having hydroxyl group) and a curing agent such as an isocyanate, amino resin, acid anhydride, polyepoxy compound or isocyanate group-containing silane compound. However, these curable fluorine-containing polymer compositions have problems that it takes time for curing the composition and the composition must be heated to high temperature.
JP6-192524A proposes a curable fluorine-containing polymer composition comprising a fluorine-containing polymer having alkenyl group obtained by copolymerization of a fluorinated ethylenic monomer, an un-fluorinated ethylenic monomer and a monomer having at least two alkenyl groups such as triallyl isocyanurate, organopolysiloxane having hydrogen atom bonded to silicon atom, and a catalyst for hydrosilylation reaction.
Also, WO 2004/050758 proposes a curable fluorine-containing polymer composition, comprising a fluorine-containing polymer having methylene group such as a vinylidene fluoride (VDF) polymer or a copolymer of ethylene and fluorine-containing olefin, by introducing vinyl group or hydrogen atom bonded to silicon atom to an end of main chain or an end of side chain of the fluorine-containing polymer and by combining with a crosslinking agent to be capable of being cured by hydrosilylation reaction.
A curable fluorine-containing polymer composition disclosed in JP6-192524A has a problem that it is not suitable for practical use because mechanical strength of a cured article obtained by curing the composition is significantly small.
The curable fluorine-containing polymer composition disclosed in WO 2004/050758 comprises, as a main component, a fluorine-containing polymer substantially containing vinylidene fluoride (VDF) as a main unit, and WO 2004/050758 does not disclose a composition to be cured by hydrosilylation reaction of a fluorine-containing polymer prepared by copolymerizing a fluorinated ethylenic monomer with an un-fluorinated ethylenic monomer to introduce alkenyl group to a side chain of the polymer.